near to you
by ritsuka.love
Summary: Lelouch has always been the one chased after by both male and female, but what happens when he realizes that the school festival's " festivities" arn't what he signed up for... rated "M" for later chapters,... sligh ooc'ish, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Near to you**

Chapter one: the festival and the dark knight

Disclaimer:

I do not own the characters used in this, though I do believe that I own this plot line :3

Reminder:

This is my first story posting on this site, or any site in fact, so please be gentle OuO

"Lulu". Lelouch tilted his head from the window to glace at the person of which his thoughts had been revolving all after noon.

"what do you want Suzaku?" his head turning back to the window of the classroom he refused to leave.

"well.. I " …."nothing ….. never mind", suzaku turned to leave and proceeded to the door. He stopped in the threshold of the door, " you know, even after all of this, you didn't have to get so shy about it, it was just a kiss". Lelouch turned his entire body around , about to tell off suzaku when he left the room closing the door behind him.

Lelouch fumed with rage while standing up gripping his chair in a vice grip.

"you don't know anything,….you never will!"

He picked up his bag from the floor and made his way back to his dorm. Trying to ignore the stares he got as he walked thru the corridors of Ashford academy.

He was greeted by his sister Nanally, along with her nurse sayoko. Nanally rolled her chair to him lifting her hand to his, after hearing that he didn't respond.

" Oh, Lulu, what's wrong did something happen at the festival tonight?" Lulouch smiled seeing his sister worry about him.

" no my dear sister there is nothing wrong except for you not letting me take you to the festival as well"

She smiled to this and rubbed her other hand up and down the hand she was holding.

"I know your lying to me, so clearly you don't want to talk to me about it, its ok though, you'll tell me when you ready I hope "

With that she reversed direction to her chair and started to to leave the room stopping to smile at her brother.

" oh, and lulu"

" yes, nanally?"

" you should just go ahead and tell him , its agonizing watching you struggle when he's around"

With that she and Sayoko both left into the other room.

He was stunned to the spot, _was it that obvious?_

_It couldn't be,_ he kept his love life, along with the rest of his life private. Then again for a blind girl, she was very perceptive of peoples emotions an-. WAIT! Lelouch ran to nanally's room almost kicking the door down in the process.

"NANALLY, DID HE TELL YOU ANYTHING?"

Nanally jumped , turning her head to the sound.

"who, Lulu"

"SUZAKU OF COURSE"

A smile formed on her lips and she looked away.

" I Don't know what your talking about, now can you get out please, im changing".

Lulouch the looked around taking in his environment, then slowly made his way back to Nanally who was changing along with the help of Sayoko. He stepped back a bit, a beep blush making its way to his face.

" im…..uh…. Ill wait outside" . with that he waited by her door until sayoko left the room, smiling at the dark prince as she retreated from the hallway.

He knocked on her door this time, waiting for her approval to enter her room. After a muffled come in he entered, still holding a less deeper blush on his face. She beamed up at him and patted to an empty spot beside her. He approached and sat next to her while putting a hand on her head and ruffling her hair gently as she hugged him around the waist.

"why don't you tell me what happened, big brother?"

He sighed knowing he couldn't keep anything from her, blind or not blind she knew exactly what wrong , even if she really didn't know the details.

"Nanally,…do you remember when I told you about Rivalz and Milly getting control of arranging the festival, and the festivities"

Nanally smile grew larger, " yes, what about it?"….. she gasped and turned her attention to his hand, holding it and moving her head to look in the general direction of her brothers face.

"DID THEY MAKE YOU DRESS IN DRAG AGAIN?"

Lelouch's face lit up again, and he looked away trying to reclaim his hand.

" no of course not , that's absurd".

Nanally smiled again " you don't have to lie big bro-"

" im not lying!"

" Lulu?"

_Damn it._ " ok I might be, but how would you know"

She almost squeaked with excitement sitting strait up and giggling as she said, " sayoko said she say you being chased all through the court yard be the male student body, while you were in…DRAG" she let the last word out with fits of laughter.

_Im glad she finds my pain amusing._ Lelouch blushed again.

"Theres nothing to be embarrassed about you know"

"but you don't know what happened after that Nana" Lelouch tilted his head to the clock and noticed it was now starting to turn 10:00.

"ill tell you tomorrow if you still want to know, I got the day off anyway, and its time for beautiful little girls to get their sleep.

She blushed and pulled the covers over her face trying to hold back a yawn.

" ok, but you got to tell me tomorrow, got it"

"promise" he said lifting his pinky to hers and inter locking them, like the did as children.

She smiled at him and allowed him to tuck her in, placing a kiss on her forehead and turning out her light.

He walked out of her room shutting her door and went down the hall to his own room, shutting it.

As soon as he closed the door he was greeted by cheese- kun getting smashed into his face.

" your late"

"I know im sorry, school obligations you know"" but you also forgot to get pizza, like I asked before you left this morning"

" I was to busy to get it tonight, you'll have to live without it until tomorrow, theres food down stairs , you'll get fat if you just eat pizza all day you know"

C.C huffed and made her way off his bed, her glorious green locks flowing down to her thigh as she stood up in the moonlight.

" and you'll" she said comeing closer to him, " get kissed again if you don't get out of the way of the door"

_**Gods, did everyone know about that?**_

She smirked when he moved away from the door, replacing her in the bed as she made her way out the door.

He rolled onto his side pushing his raven bangs out of his face, he slowly moved his index finger over his bottom lip, blushing slightly from the memory of _his_ lips on his. He sighed, _its gonna be really awkward to talk to him for a while_ he thought slowly fading into the blackness of his bedroom until he felt a warm presence behind him, he knew it was C.C, so he closed his eyes dreading what he was going to dream that night if he even dreamed at all.

**End of chapter one !**

**So what did you think, tell me please I need your opinion on how it was or if I need to fix anything**

**Chapter 2 will hopefully be up next week,**

**Until then ja'ne~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Near to you**

**Chapter 2:ohh, just great…**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own code geass, or its delightfully sexy characters, I just manipulate them to my will, although I can say that I own the story line.**

The morning light flooded the room around lelouch as he blinked his eyes a couple times trying to get accustomed to it. He sat up yawning while stretching his stiff muscles. Looking around though he had noticed that C.C was not anywhere to be seen in his bedroom, assuming that he was alone he plopped back onto his pillow, putting his arms behind his head trying to remember why he had been in such a bad mood last night, his dream was pleasant to his amazement, and it had lulled the awful thoughts from his head.

His door opened slightly, and the green-headed witch came in with 6-7 boxes, of pizza he was sure. She sat them on his desk, opening the first box on top and grabbed a slice of the greasy mess she called food and slowly ate it while plopping down beside him on the bed. She looked down at him while a stringy piece of cheese hung from her mouth and the slice. He tried to hold back the laughter that came from her little 'cheese problem'.

" finally got over the shock have we" the witch said biting another piece off of her pizza. She turned to him licking her lips, "or have you just realized that you like it and that it _wasn't_ so bad". with that the memories flooded back to him from yesterday.

She smiled as she saw his calm face distort into a grimace as he remembered the incident from yesterday. He groaned audibly as he sat up and perched himself beside C.C on his bed. " and suddenly he remembers his late night adventures" C.C said grinning.

" just shut up C.C, it's none of your business". He said raising himself to a standing position, he looked down noticing that he had not changed clothes from last night. He turned to his dresser grabbing a couple articles of clothing, and going to the shower, before he shut the door though, he whispered to C.C, " don't leave the room today". she gowned louder than usual, and flung herself backwards. "WHYY NOTTT". she wined. He just snickered shutting the door behind him and making his way to the bathroom.

Once inside he locked the door, and turned the hot water on. Letting it heat up a bit, he started disrobing, he stared at his physique in the mirror, he could see why Milly loved to dress him in drag a lot, he had a slightly feminine form with his shoulders being slender, his hips being more pronounced, and the fact that he was muscular but not buff. His legs were thin and long, and his face just screamed girl with his high cheek bones and pouting lips, his eyes which were a light lavender were soft and there was no facial hair present, its not that he couldn't grow any, he just didn't like it. He looked away stepping into the shower to cleans himself of the night before.

Stepping out and getting dressed he also noticed that his ass was maybe a bit more plump than most men's. he sighed there was no way to help it he was irrevocably a gay mans fantasy come true. He got dressed and left the bathroom making his way to the kitchen were smells of eggs and other breakfast foods were being made by Nanally's assistant. He went into the room, sitting down at his usual seat, towel still around his shoulders soaking the shirt underneath. Across from him sat his little sister, she smiled as she noticed his presence.

"sleep well brother"? she asked lifting up her arms silently pleading for a hug from him. He smiled warmly to her as he got up from his chair, and wrapped his arms around her small frame, kissing her on the forehead, and sitting back down. "as usual, I suppose, and you"? he said picking up the school newspaper they received everyday. Skimming through the papers his eyes got caught on a particular section of the news, the article read "** knight saves the princess of darkness from hordes of hungry men"** his eyes grew large as he looked at the picture for the caption. There Lelouch was in drag, being carried around by Suzaku, as he was brought to the center of the stage, you could see that he was struggling for freedom but suzaku was so much stronger. The next caption was what he had been trying to forget all night after that, Suzaku put lelouch back on his feet, but before he had time to run and hide from embarrassment, Suzaku grabbed lelouch by the arm, twirling the latter to here he fell into him. Suzaku leaned lower to him, pushing his chin up so they were both at eye level, and suzaku pushed his lips onto his.

At that point Milly ran up on stage and stung her arm to the two, " THAT'S IT FOR FESTIVITIES TONIGHT FOLKS, THE PRINCESS HAS BEEN CAPTURED AND SAVED BY HER PRINCE".

Lelouch looked up from the page, shock running up and down his body, _this couldn't end well_, he thought . At that point Nanally spoke up "s oare you going to tell me what happened last night older brother?" he audibly gulped,_ great _he thought now he had to _explain_ it.


End file.
